The Floral Human
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Flora has been having nightmares about this pink creature being chased by a ghost. but, what does this creature have to do with her destiny and her past? Pokemon/Winx Club Crossover
1. Of Nightmares and Dusknoirs

Chapter 1-Of Nightmares and Dusknoirs

* * *

_The young girl sighed. She was in the forest again, picking oran berries. She freaked when she saw some Sabeye jump past her. She was terrified. Only did she really freak out when she heard her mother scream. She ran back home and saw her mom being attacked by the Sabeye. She tried to pull them off, but was thrown back by their fury attack. Then, she saw him. Dusknoir! The young girl sat up, terrified._

_"About time we found you, Deliah the CELEBI!" said Dusknoir, attacking the girl's mom with a shadow ball. When the dust disappeared, her mom was no where to be scene, but a pink creature. It looked like a small fairy. This was the mom's true form, a shiny celebi. Deliah flew to her daughter and began to glow. She disappeared in time with her daughter. However, Dusknoir followed and attacked Deliah, making her fall in the forest. She looked at her also fallen daughter, "I'm sorry, my daughter. I'll send you to my sister to make sure you're safe. Be safe, my sweet Flora."_

_--_

Flora gasped as she awoke in a cold sweat. It was the 5th time this week she woke from that nightmare. It was always the same. She looked at Bloom, her dormmate. She sighed. What was that dream about? When she went back to bed, a small pink creature appeared beside her bed and smiled sweetly, "It's almost time, my dear Flora." Then, the creature disappeared, leaving a small rose beside Flora.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first fanfic without my girlfriend helping me. I hope you like it.


	2. A Gift of Remembering

Chapter 2-A Gift of Remembering

* * *

Flora was walking around Alfea, waiting for Helia. She smiled when she saw him. She ran to him, "Helia!" She hugged him, happily.

"Hey, Flora. I got you something." said Helia. Flora let go so Helia could find it. Helia pulled out a beautiful necklace. It had a pink charm on the bottom of it, looking just like the creature who visited her that night.

"The symbol is of the Time Travel Pokemon, Celebi. They are known to travel in time to help people in need. " said Helia, handing it to Flora.

"Helia, it's beautiful! I'll put it on right now!" said Flora. She put the necklace on and felt faint, '_What is this feeling?'_ Flora passed out.

_Flora gasped. She was in a beautiful forest, seeing a her charm on her necklace fly past her, being chased by the ghosts. Flora ran to the creature being attacked and tried to keep it safe. She looked at the creature beside her. The creature's eyes looked into Flora's deep eyes. The creature helped Flora up and smiled, "Welcome to our home." Flora gasped. She heard that voice before. But, who was it? She tried to think as much as she could, but suddenly, she remembered. Deliah! This was her real mom! _

_"Are you really my mom? You're not human, while I am." said Flora._

_"I am your birth mother, young Flora. The charm on your necklace has a spell I put on it for you to remember your true self. You're not just a human, you're a pokemon too. And, a very important one. A Shaymin. Your destiny will unfold soon, my young daughter. And, you'll have to leave the Winx Club to follow the quest. Because, when you complete it, you and I will disappear forever. Rose will be able to stay, due to the fact she doesn't know the truth. Keep this pokeball safe. Inside is a Leafeon. He will be your protector. Good bye, my daughter." said Deliah, waking Flora from the dream._

Flora gasped when she awoke. She was terrified. Should she tell the others, or let them find out for themselves?

End of Chapter 2

Alot was described in the chapter. Also, the Shiny Celebi is a reference to Mystery Dungeon 2.


	3. A Traitor at Red Fountain

Chapter 3-A Traitor in Red Fountain (This chapter will be alot shorter than the others)

Flora sighed. She had to tell them. She sighed. She practiced telling them in the bathroom. However, she had no idea someone was listening to her speaking. The person ran off afterwards, hearing the info it needed. It ran to the forest and walked towards a dead tree. It took off the hood. It was Riven! He grinned, "Lord Dialga and Lord Dusknoir, I found Deliah's child. She's alive and well. I'll bring her back to your lair when it's time."

"Excellent, Spy Riven, You are doing very well and make sure her friends don't know of our plan. " said Dusknoir.

"Understood, Dusknoir." said Riven, walking off, ready for part 2 of the plan.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I worked hard on it.


	4. Grovyle in Magix

Chapter 4 - Grovyle in Magix

* * *

Bloom sighed. Flora had just told them the bad news. "Why do you have to go?" asked Stella, "If it means sacraficing yourself, I say not do it." Flora said she had to. It was destiny. Suddenly, a green flash ran past them. Flora blinked. She went enchantix and followed it. When she grabbed it, she began to have a dizzy spell.

_"Grovyle, do you know your quest?" asked Deliah._

_"Yes, Queen Deliah. I must save the realm of magix. And, I'll help Flora truely remember." said Grovyle._

_"There they are!" shouted a Sabeye._

_"Go now, Grovyle!" shouted Deliah as she disappeared. Grovyle ran into the portal Deliah had made and landed in Magix._

Flora gasped. She used a spell to make vines capture the blur. She stared when she saw it was Grovyle. Grovyle stared, "Princess Flora!" He broke free and smiled.

"Well, it is Flora. We finally found her." said something. Flora turned and saw Riven, Dusknoir and the Sabeye. Riven grinned and grabbed his sword. He ran at Flora who was stiff with fear. However, before he could deliever a deadly blow, Grovyle jumped infront of it and got a bad cut. Floras glared and threw a pink pokeball. A Leafeon came out, headbutting Riven. The Sabeye ran at her, snarling. The others went encha ntix and formed a barrior around Flora.

"These Goblins are alot different than the others." said Tecna, knocking one off of her leg.

"They are." said Bloom. Suddenly, she saw something. Goblins never had purple gems in their eyes. She reconived them immediatly.

"GUYS, THESE AREN'T GOBLINS! THEY'RE CREATURES CALLED POKEMON!" said Bloom.

"Pokemon? That explains why they don't disappear." said Musa. Dusknoir grinned and grabbed Flora's legs, holding the girl upside down. However, that was until Leafeon and Grovyle attacked him with leaf blade. Flora fell on the ground, hitting her head badly. She blacked out when Dusknoir, Riven, and the Sabeyes disappeared.

End of Chapter 4

--

Ideas for this chapter and the next chapter are from SolarTiger. Your ideas rule, dude!


	5. Leaving Alfea

Chapter 5 - Leaving Alfea

* * *

"Flora, what is happening?" asked Aisha.

"And, why are creatures from video games appearing in Magix?" asked Bloom.

"Video games?" asked Grovyle, "I'm wondering why I'm in a cartoon."

A projection of Deliah appeared, "The Realm of Magix and the Pokemon Realm are actually linked together through the games." She disappeared.

"Also, to answer your question, Fairy of Morphix, the reason why I'm here is because the Pokemon World is being destoried by Primal Dialga and Dusknoir. I must find the 5 time gears and bring them to Temporal Tower. Then, the world will be saved from Paralzies. I also need the help of Shaymin, who is who Flora really is." said Grovyle.

Little did they know, Dusknoir was listening. He grinned evilly. He knew it! That's the only reason why the girl's attack was strong against him! He sent the Sabeye towards Alfea. Ms. Faragonda stared when she saw them and told the school they were under a Goblin attack. Flora freaked. She used some flowes to engulf the Sabeye while the others did their best to battle them. However, Dusknoir and Riven appeared. Flora knew what to do. She told the other winx girls and Grovyle to follow her. They agreed. The bad guys followed. Grovyle opened a portal and they ran in. The portal closed. The girls watched their pixies and Kiko follow. The girls fell to the ground, now knowing they could never return to Alfea until they saved the world.

--

Ideas for this chapter are from SolarTiger. Your ideas rule, dude!


	6. Apprentices

Chapter 6 - Joining as Appretices

Bloom screamed as she fell on the beach. The others fell on her and Grovyle managed to jump out of the way. He blinked and tried not to laugh. Musa sat up, groaning and flapping her wings. _'Wait... AM I STILL IN MY ENCHANTIX!?" _thought Musa. However, when she turned, she saw 2 fluffy wings on her back. She freaked. She turned to the others, freaked out. The other girls also awoke.

"About time, you've awoke." said Grovyle, then, without hesitating, turned away, "Follow me." The girls, reluctantly, followed. He walked up to a place that was covered with pink. He smiled and stepped infront of the door.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" shouted a voice under Grovyle. The girls freaked.

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?" shouted another voice.

"It's Grovyle! It's Grovyle! He has other people!" shouted the first voice.

"He may enter when the others are identified!" shouted the 2nd voice.

"Step on the grate, first person!" shouted the first voice. Grovyle moved to the side, asking Bloom to come forward. Bloom walked on the grate.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?"

"The Footprint is Ninetails's! The Footprint is Ninetails's! Next!" Musa walked forward.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?"

"The Footprint is Altaria's! The Footprint is Altaria's! Next!" Stella walked forward.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?"

"The Footprint is Luxray's! The Footprint is Luxray's! Next!" Aisha walked forward.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?"

"The Footprint is Empoleon's! The Footprint is Empoleon's! Next!" Tecna walked forward.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?"

"The Footprint is Ambibom's! The Footprint is Ambipom's! Next!" Flora, reluctantly, walked forward.

"Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Whose Footprint!? Whose Footprint!?"

"The Footprint is? Maybe Shaymin? I'm confused!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE FOOTPRINT! WHAT IS UP, SENTRY DIGLETT!?"

"I told you it is not one seen most of the time!" shouted Diglett.

"Fine. I'll go up to SEE!" shouted the other. The gate opened and an Loudred came out. He stared in shock when he saw it was a Shaymin. "You may ENTER!" They nodded and followed.

The girls blinked, being underground. They blinked when a Chatot walked towards them.

"What do you want?" asked Chatot.

"We want to join as Apprentices." said Grovyle.

"Very well. Follow me." said Chatot, going down the stairs. The girls followed and Chatot led them to to Wigglytuff.

"Welcome! Wanna join as apprentices? Sure! First, you need a team name!" said Wigglytuff, as if psychic.

"Team Winx." said Bloom.

"Lovely! Good luck with training!" said Wigglytuff. Chatot showed the girls their room.

"I wonder why the Shaymin wants to join. This is very interesting." said Wigglytuff.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Team Skull's new comrade

Chapter 7 - Kidnaping

--

Bloom groaned as she awoke. Loudred woke them up with a loud boom, which accidently knocked poor Flora against the wall. Grovyle blinked and walked to Flora, helping her up. "Thanks for the wake up." said Tecna, holding her sobing eardrums.

"Ow... My poor tails." cried Bloom. All 9 of her tails were covering up her ears and even then, she could hear Loudred.

"If he's this loud as Loudred, I surely hope I graduate before he evolves." said Stella.

Ha-Ha. Very FUNNY!" shouted Loudred, "Now, get UP!"

The girls, reluctantly, got up and followed. They saw Chatot. Chatot smiled, "Everyone, here are the new recruits."

"I'm Bloom." said Bloom.

"I'm Musa."

"I'm Tecna."

"I'm Aisha."

"I'm Stella."

"I'm Flora." siad the shy Shaymin.

"Is that a legend?" whispered a Bidoof.

"I think it's a mirage." whispered a SunFlora.

"Claw-haw-haw!" laughed an evil voice.The others held their noses, groaning.

"What reeks?" asked a sick looking Bloom.

"It smells like a thousand bio monsters." said Stella, holding her nose with both of her tails.

"You still remember those?" asked Layla, her eyes burning.

"Yep." said Tecna, holding her nose tightly.

"Well, hello, Stunkank." said Chatot, "These are the new recuits."

"Well, I have a new teamate too. His name is Riven." said Stunkank. As he spoke, a Gengar walked down. He grinned and saw Flora.

After everyone said the cheers and walked off, Stunkank and Riven walked away and grinned evilly. "Remember what Dusknoir said? The second we find Flora, we capture her. I just saw her." said Riven.

"Right. I see her walking out." said Stunkank. He watched the pokemon walk out when Koffing walked to them. As soon as Flora was infront of them, they used the Noxious Gas Combo. Flora passed out instandly and Riven called Dusknoir. Dusknoir smiled and grabbed Flora. Flora awoke and screamed, trying to get away. Her screams alerted her friends, who ran to her to try and help her. However, a portal opened and the bad guys ran in, holding Flora hostage. The other girls were captured by Team Skull and were pulled in. The girls passed out.


	8. Meet The Groom

Chapter 8 - Meet The Groom - Primal Dialga (Thanks for the idea, SolarTiger)

--

Flora had been captured and taken away from her friends. The other girls freaked when the Sableyes ran in. Bloom freaked when a Sableye said, "Looks like the Shaymin was taken to Lord Dialga."

--

Flora freaked when she awoke, she was unconscious on the follow infront of a huge hole. She saw 2 red eyes pierce through it and saw a Dark Blue Dialga walk to her. His eyes were soft to her. Flora got up, afraid. "Don't worry, young girl. I just want to be your huspand." He kissed her cheek. "I'll turn you into a meganium for a while." He roared and Flora turned into Meganium.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like the Bride is awake. Should we get her ready for the wedding?" asked Dusknoir, appearing.

"Yes, Dusknoir." said Primal Dialga. Dusknoir grabbed Flora and dragged her off.

--

The girls blinked when the Sableyes stopped their attack when they told them they would die after Flora's wedding.


	9. Wedding and Baby

Chapter 9 - The Wedding and Baby

--

Flora groaned when she awoke. She was sick, but there was a small egg beside her. She turned into Shaymin, groaning. She watched Dialga walk to her, picking her up. He tossed her across the hall. She hit the wall and groaned. Her paws were injured badly. She tried to sit up and was forced into a small wedding dress. The others were there, tied up. Even a Celebi. The celebi gasped and tried to get free. Dusknoir attacked her with a shadow ball. Flora saw and glared. She headbutted him, "Leave her alone!" The celebi got free and used Confusion to make Dialga confused. She flew to Flora and hugged her.

"Thank you, my daughter." said the Celebi, revealing to be Deliah.

"Bloom, get the egg in my room!" shouted Flora. Bloom nodded and ran to where she was captured, coming out with the egg.

"Get them!" shouted Dialga.

"I guess you forgot a grass pokemon's favorite move! FLASH!" shouted Flora. A bright light came from the girl, grinning. The others ran off, along with Deliah and Grovyle.

Deliah teleported them to the forest and watched everyone fall. She opened a portal, "Everyone, run in." They did and when they fell, Flora felt a small kick in the egg.

--

Okay, contest. The winner gets to make a character for my show on youtube, DigiWinx. The contest, guess what the baby will look like.


	10. Hatching

Chapter 10 - Hatching

--

Flora watched carefully over the egg. She wanted to make sure it'd be safe. Grovyle blinked and walked to Chatot, "Chatot, please, follow me." Chatot followed and gasped when he saw the egg.

"This is unusual. Who's egg is it?" asked Chatot.

"It's mine, Chatot." said Flora.

"What!? Shaymins can't have eggs." said Chatot.

"I had the egg when someone turned me into Meganium. I turned into Shaymin afterwards." said Flora.

"Well..." said Chatot, blinking. He gasped as he heard cracking.

"It's hatching!" shouted Stella. Flora stood close. However, when it hatched, it looked nothing like her, except for the flower on it's head and it's green skin. He looked like a dialga other than that.

"Maamaaa?" asked the boy.

"YHes, I'm your mama." said Flora. Suddenly, the baby cried.

"Goomi! Goomi!" cried the small pokemon.

"What!?" shouted Tecna.

"It wants a Gummi. Since it's a dragon type, I think it perfers Royal Gummis. You can only obtain them by doing missions." said Chatot, "This one would be perfect." He handed Bloom a mission, with the reward being a Royal Gummi. After the mission, Flora gave the baby it. The baby giggled.

"Name?" asked the baby.

"I'll name you Time." said Flora.

"Time! Time!" giggled Time.

"Flora, you need to let him go." said Chatot.

"No! I'd rather be a fugitive than leave my child!" shouted Flora, snarling.

"Kidding!" shouted Chatot, afraid of the girl.

"You better be." said Flora. Together, the Shaymin and her child laid down together, falling asleep.


	11. Protection

Chapter 11 - Protection

--

Flora blinked when she saw 3 different pokemon chatting to Chatot. They looked so similar. Soon, they floated out. "Chatot, why were you talking to them?" asked Bidoof.

"Because we need to keep the newest member safe." said Chatot.

"Newest Member? I wonder what pokemon it is." asked a Dugtrio.

"Maybe it's a Lavitar?" asked a Diglett to the Dugtrio.

"Not even close." said Flora. Suddenly, Time walked out of his mom's room.

"That's who we have to protect?" asked a Corpish.

"He's a legendary. He should be able survive on his own." said Sunflora.

Flora twitched at the comments, "He's an infant. He just hatched yesterday."

"And, we believe Dusknoir is after it." said Chatot.

"We've also asked some other legendaries to help protect the baby until it grows up. Luckily, the Regis were happy to be babysitting the little guy." said Wigglytuff.

"And, we expect the mother of it to help as well." said Chatot.

"Well, of coarse I will! He's my child!" shouted Flora, now, offically, losing her nerve. This made the others gasp.

"We've even asked some old apprentices of us to come and help." said Chatot.

Suddenly, a Meganium and a Charzard walked down. "Team LesbianWuv at your service!" said the Charzard.

"I'm Cheyenne and the Charzard is my love, Shell." said the Meganium.

"Cheyenne and Shell!? They evolved!?" shouted Bidoof.

"That's right." said Shell. It was kinda obvious too. Shell was wearing an old hat from when she became a pokemon several months ago. Suddenly, Team Raider and Team Charm also walked down.

"Good, everyone seems to be here." said Chatot, "So, does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes! Protect Time!" shouted the pokemon.

--

Little did they know, Riven was watching and grinned at Time.

--

My Team on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 is Team LesbianWuv and the Meganium and Charizard will be me and my teammate when we evolve. After we recruit Palkia.


	12. Pranks

Chapter 12 - Pranks (Thanks for the idea, SolarTiger/Short Chapter/Need ideas after this)

--

Time was walking around the guild. He was bored. His mom was on a mission and no one played with him. He resented his babysitters and jumped on Regice's head. Then, he bounced to Registeel's head and finally, headbutted Regirock. He ran off, giggling/ He walked past Chatot and giggled at Wigglytuff. His eyes turned bright and he grinned as Wigglytuff turned into an Igglybuff. He ran out, being chased by Igglybuff. He ran past Loudred, turning him into a Whismer. He, then, turned Chimecho into a Chingling. As the 3 small pokemon chased him, he jumped over the sentry hole and laughed as they fell in to it. He, then, ran outside and jumped onto the lake trio, giggling. Luckily, he was caught by Flora before he could change anyone else. She told him to turn everyone back and afterwards, she made him go to bed.


	13. Time's First Adventure

Chapter 13 - Time's First Adventure (Thanks for the idea, SolarTiger/Need ideas after this)

--

"Team Winx, today, we need you to go to the surrounded Ocean. There is supossed to be a legendary egg there and it'll need to be safe." said Chatot.

"Also, we beg of you to take Time. He needs to grow in the experience of exploring." said Wigglytuff, mainly saying that so Time wouldn't be bored and turn him into Igglybuff again.

"Okay." said Bloom, before being turned into a Vulpix by Time, "Turn me back before I use flamethrower." Time, immediactly, did.

The group walked outside and saw a beautiful sea. "This it?" asked Stella.

"Well, let's begin." said Bloom, jumping in.

"Yay! Swimming!" giggled Time, splashing Aisha.

"We're on a mission, Time." said Aisha.

"Birdy no fun." pouted Time. Aisha jumped under, grabbing Time. Soon, they were in an area where there was no water dripping, but full of water.

"Now, let's go." said Bloom. The girls walked off, Time following. The girls, however, freaked because 8 floors later, Time jumped on and off on a bunch of sleeping Tentacruel.

"Flora, please control him." said Musa. Flora grabbed Time. However, the hundreds of Tentacruel awoke and growled. The girls freaked and ran off, dragging Time. Luckily, they were in a hollow space soon, having 2 treasure boxes and there was a beautiful blue egg. Time picked it up and giggled. It made him happy to hold it. The girls appeared back at the guild and showed Chatot the egg.

Chatot gasped, "Girls, this egg is legendary. We better move the guild to the beach." Soon, the guild with all members were at the beach and they saw the ocean. The egg hatched and revealed a small blue Manaphy.


End file.
